ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty of Nature/Transcript
Intro/Liana's introduction/Ambrosia and Oliver's introductions Girl: voice-over Some people know how to care and love nature, but some don't care. It's important because we have to take care of the flora, fauna, and the oxygen that we breath in. When you loved nature and want to help people in need, you have to experience the hard way of doing so. girl opens her apartment window of the eighth floor, admiring the beautiful morning sky and greeting the birds Girl: voice-over This girl is me. My name is Liana Diamond. I live in New York and I'm a mother hen who adores nature so much. girl known as Liana went to her closet to get dressed for the day. After getting dressed and eating her breakfast, she grabs her purse before leaving Liana: See you later at the evening, mom! Diane: Have a good time sweetie! Make sure you'll be back for dinner. Liana: I will! C'mon Rex, let's go for a walk! black and white sheepdog named Rex runs up to Liana, greeting her as his owner puts his leash on. She and her dog walk of the door and goes to the elevator. At the main entrance Liana and her pet sheepdog walk out of the apartment. Woman: Good morning Liana! Liana: Morning. Man: How's it going? Elderly woman: How's your family? Boy: Hi Liana! Liana: Hi! Mr. Davidson: Liana! Say hello to your mother for me. Liana: Well do, Mr. Davidson! See you later! Liana: voice-over Yes, I guess I'm really popular. That's because I worked so hard because of my independence, teaching everyone how to take care of nature and why is it important, and how we re-create life. I do love nature so much but well, in my case is different because I have a dream. pulls out a book about space out of her bag and began reading while walking Liana: voice-over My dream is to become an intergalactic traveler like my dad, Ryder Diamond. He's famous for discovering any interesting planet he comes across and greets anyone who lives in any planet. One day, maybe I'll become just like him. Ambrosia: [ Liana: voice-over This is my best friend Ambrosia. While she and I are polar opposites, Ambrosia wants me to get out of my comfort zone and experience more fun things to do. She's nice, free-spirited, outgoing, and independent. Hanging out in the city with Ambrosia/Shad and his gang's introduction Liana: Shad! Shad: Oh no... Liana: What are you doing? Shad: Ambrosia: Whoa there pal! You four can't just do whatever you want! Connie: It's more fun than caring for stupid plants and flowers. Besides, trouble's our name and it's fun like stealing a birthday kid's cupcake! the cupcake whole Shad: Yeah, come on Leah. We're just having some fun. Liana: sternly Wreaking everything, causing trouble, messing up people's places, making fun of others, and acting like jerks may be your idea of hanging out, but it's not gonna be their's or mine in the future. One day maybe being a gang of rebellious troublemakers is enough. Shad: At that night/Aunt Amanda's introduction/Shad and his gang's hideout at night, Liana and Rex walk home at the apartment building. The two walk out of the elevator when they reached the eighth floor and walk into their apartment. Liana: yawns Hey mom. Diane: Hey sweetie. How's your day with Ambrosia? Liana: Really good, expect when we found Shad and his gang causing trouble again. Diane: Oh those rough-looking urchins. I'm sure there's a reason of why they're like that. Liana: her purse on a coast rack Yeah. Maybe there's a good or bad reason why. Diane: For now, let's have some dinner. I made your favorite meal, it's cooked salmon. The next day/Getting ready for a big day The statue destroyed/Shad and the gang banned from Central Park Construction worker: Found them hiding in one of the trash cans! Just like a snake. Later in the evening/Diane gives Liana encouragement Norovirus Hurricane's introduction The next strangely cloudy day/Norovirus Hurricane and his army attack New York/Meeting Shad and his gang again Getting ready for the mission/Jetpack Raccoon and Rocket Mole's introduction Liana: Rex? In the spaceship Arriving at the Sparkling Crystal Kingdom/Meeting Princess Aqua/Transforming into Merpeople Arriving at the Floral Nature Kingdom Arriving at the Lavish Fashion Kingdom/At the royal ball/Meeting Princess Divine Arriving at the Gothic Midnight Kingdom/Liana, Shad, and Rex get separated from the group/Liana and Shad's conversation/Reunited/Meeting Princess Golgatha then takes his tank top off, exposing his chest notices his hand touching Liana's hand. Liana notices it too, looking at Shad. Both of them giggled, smiling at each other Arriving at the Burning Desert Kingdom/Taking a break at the spa In Hurricane's prison cages/Shad's love confession Jetpack Raccoon: annoyed They didn't even kiss yet, you dummy...Category:MarieCarrasco143's Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete